What Happened?
by Kurt-Happiness and Coffee
Summary: Sebastian no sabe si todo fue real o solo un loco y maravilloso sueño...


**Hola mis amores! Estoy de vuelta con este (one-shot?) que espero les guste. Sorry por aun no actualizar For the first time pero estoy por entrar en semana de examenes y me estoy poniendo al corriente con mis trabajos (escuela de cuatrimestres, totalmente diferente en periodos de vacaciones) asi que por favor no desesperen.**

**Además... HOY ES MY BIRTHDAY! Yey! :D Asi que esto es comoun auto-regalito para mi misma tambien.  
**

**Ojala les guste, he tenido esta idea en la cabeza desde ya hace un tiempo y queria publicarla, tal vez la convierta en fic en el futuro,nunca se sabe.  
**

**Ahora si ya los dejo leer, ojala les guste.  
**

* * *

**What Happened?  
**

Sebastian se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, le era extraño ya que no recuerda haber bebido la noche anterior. Miro a su lado buscando a Kurt pero solo se encontró con, no solo un lado vacío de la cama, sino también con que estaba en su antigua habitación en Dalton, con varias cajas sin desempaquetar y con un muy mal presentimiento.

Tenia un muy mal sabor de boca en el estomago, después de todo ¡¿Qué rayos hacia aun en Dalton? , hace ya más de dos años que se había graduado de la escuela preparatoria.

Se supone que él debería estar en su increíble apartamento compartido con su novio de ya dos años, ambos relajados por que ya era fin de semana y la semana de exámenes había terminado. Se suponía que él y Kurt irían a comer con sus amigos a ese nuevo restaurante contemporáneo que abrieron a pocas cuadras de su departamento y fingirían ser snobs totales solo para molestar a la gente de alrededor. Se suponía que su novio estaría a su lado porque Kurt sabe que Sebastian no puede dormir bien si no es abrazándolo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y se suponía que las pijamas que tenía puestas serian las de Kurt, no las que había tirado hace ya poco más de un año.

-Santa mierda-Sebastian entro en pánico, inmediatamente fue a la cómoda y tomo su celular (o más bien antiguo celular), asustándose solo un poco más al ver que estaba justo donde siempre lo ponía en aquel entonces.

_5/11/11_

-No, maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando-Sebastian negó lentamente con su cabeza en incredulidad al ver la fecha en su celular.

Era su primer día en Dalton, su primer maldito día en Dalton.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No!-De repente todo se sentía más sofocante, Sebastian estaba híperventilando y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser posible, él estaba de regreso en Ohio, jodido Ohio de mierda, los mejores años de su vida aun no habían sucedido… él estaba sin Kurt.

Sin Kurt.

Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Sebastian ante el puro pensamiento, se sentía como un niño perdido, su novio era su todo, había vuelto al tiempo en que se tiraba por ahí con cualquier sujeto, había vuelto al tiempo en que se sentía más solo que nada, había vuelto al tiempo que era infeliz.

O peor aun…

¿Y si nunca había pasado nada de eso?

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron en la realización, ¿Qué tal si nada había pasado? ¿Y si todo había sido un loco y magnifico sueño? ¿Y si Kurt no era real?

Después de todo, como era que la idea de retroceder en el tiempo podía llegar incluso a ser más lógica que el hecho de haber tenido un irreal y hermoso sueño. No lo era, de hecho, era más improbable que nada.

Las lagrimas de Sebastian aumentaron a sollozos, sentía su corazón romperse en millones de pedazos y a su cordura dejarlo poco a poco. Kurt tenía que ser real, debía de ser real, Sebastian no podía sacar a alguien así de perfecto de su imaginación, Kurt debía de ser real y Sebastian debía encontrarlo.

Ok, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero si esa era su única esperanza de poder llegar a tener a su novio de vuelta, entonces bienvenida sea la locura.

Se vistió con el uniforme, sintiéndose inmediatamente incomodo. Extrañaba sus ropas, el blazer le quedaba bien, pero era tan incomodo.

Pero por ahora, esto tenía que servir.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Si alguien gusta de dejarme un review de regalito, no le voy a decir que no xD  
**

**Los amo!  
**


End file.
